fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Azencard (Everyone Wants to Rule the World)
Summary A man who got summoned by Omni for a experiment in the second timeline. Not much is know of what he did before being summoned by Omni. He is in the Party "Team Dai-Gurren", as he works on ways of not letting the world die. Appearance Looks like Yu Narukami, but older. Had a white jacket, now has the Cape of Levitation. Has other equipment on his body, like Sling Ring and the Eye of Agamotto. Personality He has a big sense of humor, not letting himself down. With his new powers, he wants to do magic tricks. He can be pretty lazy. He is a massive nerd. He dislikes destruction and death. He started shy, but after entering Team Dai-Gurren, he got past that. His best friend is Gianna. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Azencard Origin: Everybody Wants to Rule the World Gender: Male Age: 29 Classification: Member of Team Dai-Gurren, Magician Date of Birth November 16 *Zodiac/Horoscope: None Birthplace: Canada Weigh: 181 lbs Height: 6'4 Likes: Music, Magic, Friends Dislikes: Death, destruction Eye Color: Grey Hair Color: Silver Hobbies: Listening to music, Playing video games, traveling Values: A good sense of humor Martial Status: None Status: Dead, reincarnated later. Affiliation: Team Dai-Gurren Previous Affiliations: None Themes: Unknown Combat Status Tier: 7-A, Higher with Statistics Amplification, High 7-A with Magic | 6-B, Higher with Magic and Statistics Amplification | 6-A, Higher with Magic and Statistics Amplification Powers and Abilities: |-|First set=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (With swords), Summoning (Of Personas), Magic, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Healing (Can complety heal his allies), Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Projection, Empathic Manipulation (Can seduce enemies with charm), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance all his stats, as well as his allies), Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Can bypass all defences with Almighty attacks, Attack Reflection (Can rise barries that reflect attacks), Power Nullification (Can remove enemy buffs and debuffs), Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Reality Warping (Inside the Mirror Dimension), Spatial Manipulation (Can make portals to the Mirror Dimension. Can manipulate space inside Mirror Dimension), Astral Projection, Soul Manipulation (Can harm and kill souls in Astral Projection), BFR (Can trap someone in the Mirror Dimension by throwing portals of it at people. Can throw someone in another universe with it's portals), Portal Creation and Interdimensional Travel with Sling Ring (Can make portals to other universes), Flight with Cape of Levitation, Time Manipulation with Eye of Argamotto (Can Stop time and accelerate it), Teleportation, Matter Manipulation and Transmutation (Made a coffee cup and a food table out of nowhere. Made Trump's head into a bird), Duplication, Resistance to Elemental Manipulation (Of fire, ice, air and electricity), Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Statistics Amplification and Time Stop |-|Second set= All previous, plus Enhanced Matter Manipulation (Can manipulate Atoms, gaining control over Nuclear Fussion), Body Control, Life Manipulation (Can give life with a Philosopher's Stone), Enhanced Soul Manipulation (Can transmutate souls into Philosopher's Stones. Can absorb souls), Size Manipulation (Can become the Size of a country), Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-High), Weather Manipulation, Stealth Mastery, Power Bestowal (Can give others the ability to use and summon any weapons from him), Intangibility (Can briefly become intangible with phase), Telekinesis (Can throw multiple of his weapons), Sound Manipulation (Can make powerful soundwaves), Gravity Manipulation (Can make a field that pulls enemies), Precognition (Can see the death of others), Holy Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Curse Manipulation (Can curse his enemies so they continue to take damage), Enhanced Summoning (Can summon weapons and Astrals), Absorption (Can absorb elemental magic and life force), Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Petrification and Transmutation |-|Third set=Same as before, plus Regeneration (Low-Godly), Enhanced Senses (Can feel beings kilometers away from him), Extrasensory Perception (Can see someone's soul and see invisible attacks), Intangibility (With his Briah, can become fire), Durability Negation (His attacks hit both the soul and the body), Shinsoo Manipulation, Homing Attack (Can control his Shinsoo attacks to hit where he wants), Molecular Immobilization via Matter Manipulation, Danmaku (Can create 9000 spears of Shinsoo), Non-Physical Interaction, Precognition (Can see seconds into the future), can negate Regeneration (High), Resistence to Soul Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Precognition, Power Nullification, Possession, Reality Warping, Statistics Reduction, Law Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Power Absorption and Molecular Immobilization via Matter Manipulation Attack Potency: Mountain level (Made a giant ice pillar on New York. Can damage Rose's shadows), Higher with Statistics Amplification (Can make himself much stronger through boosts. Can use that in combination with Power Charge and Mind Charge, which makes his next strike 2.5x stronger.) Large Mountain level (Easily one shot Rose's shadows and a Dragon. Comparable to Doctor Strange. Comparable to a eldritch monster who can make Warp Storms of this size) | Country level (Can make Nuclear Fussion powerful enough to make small stars. Made a face in the moon that is visible from Earth (this was overtime), Higher with Magic and Statistics Amplification | Continent level+ (Won against Baal, who was stronger than Sans, who had a shield that tanked attacks from most of Dai-Gurren), Higher with Magic and Statistics Amplification Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can fly intercontinental distances.) Higher with Statistics Amplification | Massively Hypersonic+ (Can react to lightning) Higher with Statistics Amplification | Relativistic + (Outspeeded Baal, could fly to the moon and back quickly), Higher Statistics Amplification Lifting Strength: Unknown Higher with Magic and Statistics Amplification | Class T (Can match beings who move mountains) Higher with Magic and Statistics Amplification | Class T, Higher with Magic and Statistics Amplification Striking Strength: Mountain Class Higher with Magic and Statistics Amplification | Country Class Higher with Magic and Statistics Amplification | Continent Class, Higher with Magic and Statistics Amplification Durability: Mountain level (Took hits from beings stronger than himself and survived), Higher with Magic and Statistics Amplification, Large Mountain level with Forcefields (Tanked 200 nukes from China without damage, took hits from a Eldrich monster of this size) | Country level Higher with Magic and Statistics Amplification, hard to kill due to regeneration | Continent level+, Higher with Magic and Statistics Amplification, hard to kill due to regen Stamina: High (Could do fighting for multiple hours before tiring out) Range: Kilometers with Magic and Persona attacks, Multiversal+ for portals (Can travel to anywhere in the Multiverse) | Kilometers with Magic and Persona attacks, Multiversal+ for portals (Can travel to anywhere in the Multiverse) | Thousands of Kilometes, Multiversal+ for portals Standard Equipment: Multiple weapons, a Persona pistol, the Ring of Lucii, the Eye of Agamotto, the Sling Ring and the Cape of Levitation Intelligence: Gifted (Mastered his powers in less than a hour) Weaknesses: Any damage done to the Persona reflects to Azencard. Cannot abuse the powers of the Ring, as it drains his life power. Some of his magic is AoE, and dangerous to use when fighting with allies. Sans memes will give him headaches and other similar things, and can give him a stroke. Feats: *With Gianna defeated a eldrich monster who made a warp storm bigger than a city *Made a giant ice pillar in the middle of New York, and melted it *Could hold off hords of zombies twice *His shield tanked 200 nukes exploding *Learned his powers in less than a hour Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Persona' Can summon a persona, a manifestation of the user's will. Can use multiple elementary attacks, force-fields and buffs. Key: First Power Set | Second Power Set | Third Power Set Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Everybody Wants to Rule the World Category:CrimsonStarFallen's Profiles Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Weapon Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Magic Users Category:Matter Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Neutral Good Category:Summoners Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Healers Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Manipulation Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:BFR Users Category:Soul Users Category:Portal Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Body Users Category:Life Users Category:Size Shifters Category:Weather Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Sound Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Holy Users Category:Poison Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Curse Users Category:Roleplay Characters Category:VSRPverse